Computers and many other electronic devices require information storage system that handles and processes data. Some information is stored in volatile memory that is lost when power is removed. While information stored in a hard disk drive, CD-ROM or the like is retained for a significant time in the absence of power. This long-term storage is typically high in capacity but relatively slow in speed. Non-volatile memory system can be reprogrammed, read, and erased electronically, and are therefore suitable for storing audio data in digital players and pictures in digital cameras.
Memory device manufacturing has reached a new generation. One such development includes volatile and non-volatile memory device upgrade. Crucial factors, for example, compactness, efficiency, reliability, low power operation, long life, and low price, are to be retained in a successor. Flash memory is a common non-volatile memory. A typical flash memory cell includes a floating gate for each bit or binary element of information stored. In addition, a series of transistors are required to retrieve specific memory bits or words. The physical configuration of a memory cell is therefore not trivial, because tunnelling of electrons onto and off the floating gate in a non-volatile memory can have great impact on the memory cell capacity.